The Family Business
by Gilmoremarianodanes
Summary: A recent Yale graduate, Rory is living in Stamford with a great job and apartment. Unfortunately being the Heir Apparent the biggest crime family on the East Coast tends to ruin things. Enter Jess Mariano, ex-Special Forces and newly hired 'bodyguard' (read: babysitter as far as he's concerned) to the princess of the Gilmore family. This job should be a piece of cake, right?


**I'm writing so many stories but this is something I've wanted to write ever since I saw a similar episode of Angel, as well as my need for a Rory/Jess gangster/mafia-style story where Jess _wasn't_ the one in the mob. So here we are! **

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

A familiar black car stood waiting outside Rory Gilmore's apartment, and she knew that it was a matter of seconds until the knock at the door would ruin the rest of her day. Why her grandfather's goons were here, she had no idea, but she knew they weren't bringing her a cookie bouquet to congratulate her for graduating Yale. All too soon the ominous sound of flesh on wood reverberated throughout the apartment.

One of the downsides of living in an apartment building owned by your family was the obligation of it all. Weekly Friday Night Dinners, accepting invitations to dull DAR events, and becoming the heir to the biggest criminal organisation on the east coast were things she couldn't avoid if she wanted to continue living this life of privilege. At times like these she wished she were more like her mother, who lived independently in a small town away from the vapid world of seating charts and money laundering. Then again, it was the elder Lorelai's rejection of everything that turned Rory into the heir apparent, made official on her 21st birthday. She still had no idea what the great Richard Gilmore really did beyond a blurred outline, and hoped it would stay that was for as long as possible.

"Miss Gilmore, we know you're in there!" It was Jeffrey, her grandfather's favourite driver/security detail. Jeffrey didn't like Rory, and the feeling was mutual. He considered her a spoilt brat who would be the death of him, she regarded him as a sexist old man whose devotion to guns was almost certainly compensating for something.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Jeff, but my last name's Gilmore, right?" She could hear him sigh through the door, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Yes."

"Now I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but that means _you_ work for _me_ , right? As in, _I'm_ the one who should be giving _you_ orders?" As much fun as it was to torment Jeffrey, she knew he was here on orders by the one person higher than her. Grabbing the black silk robe from her couch she pulled it tightly to cover her lacy white nightgown before opening the door, where he waited along with two other guards. She knew they were armed to the teeth by noticing the signs others would miss, a skill taught in her very basic Intro to Mob Boss initiation. Spotting concealed weapons and breaking zip ties, two completely useless skills learned in an hour she could never get back.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time for your usual antics, Miss Gilmore. Feel free to insult me as much as you can in the car, but make sure to pack a bag first."

"Gee, that sounds tempting, but I think I'll pass," the men had invited themselves into her living room, looking as oversized and boorish as ever, "Tell my grandfather if he wants to kidnap me he better come here himself." She could tell from the look on Jeffrey's face that it was taking all his willpower not to lash out at her. Normally polite and friendly, Rory had no patience for anyone working for Richard Gilmore.

"I'll cut the crap if you do, okay Rory? You're a smart enough girl, you know the dealings of The Gilmore Group don't always sail smoothly. We've recently had several of our intel uncover plans to target your family. As the heir apparent it appears their primary target is you. As you could probably assume it's not really practical to have you and your grandfather travelling together at this time, nor can you stay here with the minimal supervision it entails."

"You mean that black car that follows me everywhere? If you're going for subtlety you could spring for a paintjob on the company cars, Jeff," She sighed as she pulled a suitcase out from her linen closet, "I don't really have a choice here, do I? As much as I like to think Agent J and K are here for my protection, I'm sure they'd happily bind and gag me all the way to Hartford. Give me twenty minutes and we can go."

* * *

It was four days of brain-numbing boredom before Rory was finally paid a visit from the head of The Gilmore Group, the mafia king she knew as grandpa. Until suitable arrangements were made she was to be confined in her room at the Gilmore Mansion, with nothing for company barring season two of _Supernatural_ on DVD. Considering she hadn't seen season one it wasn't very enticing. Thankfully her suitcase contained twice as many books as clothes, so a re-read of _The Fountainhead_ was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Your ability to stomach Rand is a trait you certainly didn't inherit from me," it was her grandfather, standing at her door in his usual business attire. He seemed more worn than usual, as though the crisis that had his granddaughter on house arrest was truly getting to him. Rory dropped her book and rushed to hug him. She found it hard to be mad at her grandfather very long, a trait he shared in regards to her.

"Please tell me you've come bearing the keys to my Prius." From the grave look on his face, she didn't think that was likely.

"I'm afraid our situation is a lot worse than we feared. There was an- incident yesterday. Armed men attacked a coffeehouse in downtown Stamford. Several shots were fired but no one seriously injured. No ID on the bastards, which suggests mercenaries, as does the attack on civilians. The building was across from your apartment, Rory."

"The Bouncing Bean?" at her grandfather's terse nod, she gasped. "Was it around 8am?"

"I'm afraid so. From our leads it appears you were the target of this assault, with the barista saying in his police statement they were saying your name over and over."

"How'd you get a hold of the police statements?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Richard found himself smiling at his granddaughter's perceptiveness.

"That's a matter for another time. We need to decide on our next move, and I don't think you're going to like it. When you're in this room you're safe-"

"Grandpa no!"

"Rory, listen to me! This isn't some schoolyard bullies after your lunch money! These people will stop at nothing until they take everything this family has! I will not let my great-grandfather's empire fall without a fight, and damn it, they're not going to use you to make it happen!" Rory had only seen her grandfather this upset once before, when her mother has stormed out of what was now known as the last Friday Night Dinner. Almost three years later and the two hadn't spoken since, with Rory feeling increasingly guilty for siding with her grandparents on the situation. She still spoke to her mother, but their relationship was not what it once was.

"It's the only way, isn't it?" She asked softly, causing her grandfather to pause mid-pace and look at her sadly.

"I'm afraid so, my dear."

"At least give me someone to talk to, and grandma doesn't count!" Her attempt at levity was met with a less than stern shake of the head by the Gilmore patriarch.

"Ah yes, that's actually one of the reasons I'm here today," he stuck his head out the door and after several gestures Rory could hear footsteps coming up the hall, "I'd like for you to meet someone."

"Rory Gilmore, meet Jess Mariano."


End file.
